For video content such as television and movies, embedded advertising is quickly becoming an effective alternative to traditional commercial advertising. As used herein, “embedded advertisements” are advertisements such as images of advertised products or logos placed in scenes of a movie or television program where the video content is modified to include the advertised product or logo. For broadcast content such as television, the video content may be modified at the source to include embedded advertisements. For example, the Digital Brand Integration (DBI™) service provided by Marathon Ventures, http://marathonventures.com, enables product placement in video content such as episodes of television programs before the episodes are broadcast to viewers.
While embedding advertisements at the content source works well for broadcast video content, it is less than adequate to provide embedded advertisements in video content stored on read-only medium such as Digital Video Discs (DVDs). This is especially true if embedded advertisements relevant to the locality of the viewer are desired. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of providing embedded advertisements in a media presentation stored by read-only media such as a DVD where the embedded advertisements are relevant to the locality of the viewer.